Trypticon
Trypticon was Megatron's orbital base/cannon and transforms into a Nemesis class battleship. He used to be in the command of Starscream. Biography :Voice actor: Fred Tatasciore (English) A titan of a Decepticon, Trypticon casts a vast shadow across the battlefield whenever he appears. Though he once turned into Trypticon Station, a neutral sciencific outpost, Trypticon's intelligence is only just enough to make him an effective warrior, even if it hardly seems needed with his vast array of weapons. War for Cybertron Xbox 360/PS3/PC Version After Optimus Prime learned of the coming corruption of the Core, he ordered an evacuation of all Autobots. When Megatron started using his space station to blow up the ships, Optimus Prime sent Jetfire, Air Raid, and Silverbolt to destroy the station. Flooding it with coolant while under heavy fire, the jets were about to blow it up...until they discovered that the station itself was alive. At this point, the Trypticon orbital weapon gun began first targeting locations on Cybertron such as Zeta Prime's Vaults, the Hall of Ancients, the Stellar Galleries and the Code Archives before finally acquiring the coordinates for Optimus Prime. The fliers hoped that they could prevent Iacon's destruction by destroying Trypticon's conversion cog, reverting him to his robot mode. Unfortunately for the aerial Autobots, his robosdgt mode was a gigantic, metal dinosaur. Jetfire destroyed his jetpack, and Trypticon plummeted to the planet below. Optimus, Ironhide, and Bumblebee went to investigate the crash and battled the titan, destroying his shoulder-mounted weapons systems by overloading them with energon batteries. The Autobots proceeded to shoot his exposed heat vents and to destroy a set of three power cores along his shoulders and back. Defeated, Trypticon made a last-ditch effort to attack, but lost his balance and fell into an energon lake below when Optimus Prime hit him with his axe. DS Version Megatron conquered Trypticon Space Station to manufacture Dark Energon to aid in his planet-wide conquest. However, Megatron found he needed to access the Core of Cybertron to continue to power their Dark Energon supply. Upon defeating Autobot leader Zeta Prime, and later Omega Supreme, Megatron succeeded in his quest. However, not too long afterwards, newly ascended Autobot leader Optimus Prime freed the Core from the Dark Energon, and ordered a planet-wide evacuation of the population from Cybertron. Megatron began using Trypticon Space Station to fire upon the evacuating Autobot masses, prompting a strike from Optimus' team. The Autobots were able to make Trypticon Space Station crash to Cybertron... only for it to transform into a city-sized Decepticon dinosaur. Luckily, Optimus and his men finally defeated the titan, and ended the threat of Dark Energon for good. Cybertron Adventures After his weapons were restored, Trypticon made a stand for the Decepticons and started destroying Autobots. Optimus, convincing the Autobots to keep the fight going, made a stand with Bumblebee and Ironhide. The bad news was that Trypticon's only weak spot was in his mouth, but the good news was the Autobots didn't give up. After half of his health depleted, Trypticon made one more stand, and used his true power. Even though the blasts were powerful, Optimus and the Autobots fired one huge blast, making the monster fall to his demise. Fall of Cybertron After his defeat at the hands of Optimus Prime, Trypticon's body was salvaged from the Energon pool, and dismantled, kept in (still very large) pieces. Sometime later, Shockwave informed Megatron of a planet rich with resources that they could reach by space bridge, and all they needed was a vessel to take them there. While the scientist worked on the space bridge, the leader led an assault on the labs where Trypticon's body parts were being held. Piece by piece, the Decepticons were able to retake the monster's body. Eventually, after some tinkering, Soundwave was able to reassemble Trypticon despite his gargantuan size. Soundwave stated that there was massive damage to the reptilian Decepticon, and it would likely take some time to repair. However, Megatron had a different idea. While unsure if the stationary Trypticon could hear him, Megatron scolded the silent brute, stating that he had not only failed to destroy the Autobots, but had failed his leader. As punishment, Megatron initiated the Nemesis protocol, taking apart and transforming Trypticon's body into a warship. Soundwave stated that due to the massive damage to his body, Trypticon would remain a warship permanently. Megatron cared not, and carried out the procedure, with a frozen Trypticon helpless to do anything but comply. The Nemesis, as it was now referred to as, pursued the Ark as it departed Cybertron, and engaged it in a fierce ship-to-ship battle in front of the wormhole of a space bridge. After Optimus and Megatron dueled, the space bridge began tearing both ships apart, and ultimately sucked both sides and ships to parts unknown. Abilities and Weapons *A plasma cannon, mounted inside his throat *Shoulder missiles *A cannons, mounted on his nuzzler *Back Missiles *Tail Missiles He also was a massive cannon in his alt. mode, and could create Dark Energon Spiders Category:Decepticon